


Twelve Years Time

by FragmentedSandwiches



Category: Continuum (TV)
Genre: Gen, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 01:10:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2250237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FragmentedSandwiches/pseuds/FragmentedSandwiches
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been twelve years, but almost weekly he hears someone refer to "The Event".</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Year 2089**

  
It's been twelve years, but almost weekly he hears someone refer to "The Event". The Event changed history. It changed the present. What was thought to be impossible was possible. When he was seven years old, he didn't understand it. Most people didn't. Time travel was not something the public knew was possible. Sure, there had been theories all along that the technology for time travel was being developed, but before that day in 2077, time travel was a mythological possibility; at least in his timeline.

As he grew older, he began to read articles from that day and of the months of speculation afterwards. Theories that he hadn't heard of as a kid. The conspiracy theorists had had a field day until one speculation confirmed. "The Event", the moment in time that changed his life forever, the event that ripped his mother away from him, was an explosive tear in the space-time continuum that sent her somewhere else in time along with eight members of a terrorist cell, and other CPS officers who were also in the chamber. If it was known her destination, only one person knew where or when that was; Alec Sadler, who was now over ninety years old and dying.

Sam had just finished his CPS training. He'd received his CPS suit and been implanted with his CMR. Becoming a Protector was something he'd wanted to become since his world began to right itself again after his mother's disappearance. He'd wanted to honor her memory, to make her proud, wherever she was. Even as a kid, he'd seen the drive in her to want to make the world a better place. She was good at what she did and she was passionate about it. He wanted to be that kind of person, that kind of officer. So he'd enrolled in the training program as soon as he became the eligible age- the age of eighteen.

He still missed his mother every day. Eventually, the hard, painful edge of his mourning had softened into an occasional ache, into more frequent sweet memories of her; the soft way she would speak to him, the proud smile she gave him every time he brought home a good grade from school, the way she'd run her fingers through his hair when she walked past him playing with his action figures.

Those memories gave him the drive to become a CPS officer and to come that much closer to finding her. Those who were unbelievers in the time travel theory concluded that every one of those people who had gotten swallowed by that flash of light were dead. But Sam believed differently. As long as he didn't have proof that his mother was dead, as long as time-travel was the most widely accepted theory, he would never give up trying to get to her; to bring her back home with him. He'd dreamed about ways he would use his tech as a CPS officer to get the information he needed. He knew that getting into SadTech was the first step. Now as a CPS officer, finally equipped with that tech, he was even closer. He had a plan.

_TBC_  



	2. Chapter 2

_Note: The "present day" (2013) scenes of this story take place about halfway through season 2._

**The Year 2013**

Alec's monitors flicker and jump while static and data noise emit from the speakers. He kicks off the tiled floor to roll his chair over to his keyboard. It's the same interference as the day Kiera and Liber8 showed up; the same interference as when Elena's suit had gotten reactivated. His heart thumps excitedly in his chest.  
He punches in a few keystrokes on his keyboard, and zeroes in on the location of the frequency of the offending interference. It's coming from the center of Vancouver, moving down the street at what seems to be a walking pace.  
He tries the coms. Maybe there's a CMR to communicate with.  
  
"Hello? Anyone there?"

"Alec?"

"Oh, not you, Kiera. I'm seeing some interference, like the day you came through. I'm checking to see if there's a CMR to communicate with." He continues to monitor the coordinates of the signal, to keep track of the path of movement.

"Another time traveler?" she asks with a hint of excitement and curiosity in her voice.

"I don't know, yet. Whatever it is, it's on the move. I'll keep trying."

"Any way you can do it a little more quietly? I've got Gardener on my ass today. Can't be distracted."

"Sorry. I can try to separate the two signals. You won't hear me while I keep trying to make contact."

"Thanks, Alec. Update me if you find something significant."

"No problem. Talk to you later." He makes a few adjustments, so that he can communicate only with the signal that's causing interference. He tries for the next half hour, listening and occasionally asking if there is anyone on the other side. Eventually, he hears the sound of footsteps. Possibly traffic in the background. "Hello?" he asks again.

There's some more static and then an answer comes through. "Hello?"

"Oh, hey. I've been trying to make contact."

"How are you connected to my CMR? This technology didn't exist yet in the year I was trying to get to."

So, he has a CMR. That narrows it down a little. Possibly another person who was in the chamber that day.

"When is that?" Alec asks.

"Well, I'm hoping it's the year 2012."

Alec hears the noise of cars in the background, of those stupid chirping crosswalk signals.

"Not quite. It's 2013..." Finally the video from the man's CMR shows up on the monitor. Alec sees the streets of Vancouver, sees people staring as they walk by, no doubt because he is wearing his CPS suit and talking to himself.

"Shit. Something was wrong with my calculations," the man mutters to himself.

"Why are you here?" Alec asks.

"I'm looking for someone. Maybe you can help me." The visual Alec is seeing on his screen is scanning the city, back and forth, up and down, as the man is no doubt taking in the 2013 version of Vancouver. "Hopefully she's still here and I'm not a year too late," he says.

"I can try. Who are you looking for?"

He hears the man at the other end take a deep breath. "I'm looking for Kiera Cameron."

Alec hesitates. He doesn't even know who this person is or what year he came from.

"Why?" Alec asks, finally.

"'Why' what? It's not your business."

"Kiera is my friend, so yeah, it is my business."

Alec hears the young man sharply inhale. "So she's here?" He asks almost breathlessly.

"Who are you anyway? What year did you come from?" Alec asks, becoming more intrigued by the second.

"I came from 2089... Kiera is... my mother."

"Holy shit! Sam?" Alec falls back in his seat so that his back rests against the back of the chair. He pushes his hand through his hair and stares at his monitor in disbelief.

"Um, yeah? You know who I am?"

"Yes! Of course. Oh man, she is not going to believe this." Alec pauses, "How do I know you are who you say you are?"

"Come on. Why do you need proof? She's my mother. Tell me where she is."

"No. not until we meet in person, first. Like I said, Kiera is my friend. I'm not just going to tell some time traveler where to find her."

Alec hears Sam inhale and exhale strongly. "Okay, I appreciate your protectiveness over my mother," he says.

"No problem. Let's meet somewhere; see if you're legit."

"Okay, where?"

"Sit on that bench to your left and wait," Alec says. "I know your location. I'll be there in a few."

"You can see through my CMR, too?"

"Yep."

"Oh, okay. How will I know who you are?"

"Don't worry- I'll find you. I'll just look for the guy with the shiny, copper, skin-tight suit, right?"

"Right. Yes. Okay," Sam chuckles. "See you in a while."  
  
\-------

Alec approaches the signal of the person who claims to be Kiera's son. He sees him now; sitting on a bench. No mistaking him- the guy with the  skin-tight, copper-colored CPS officer uniform.

Alec takes a second to observe. He looks about the same age as himself. He does the math in his head, knowing how old Sam was when Kiera left, and concludes just that. Exactly the same age. Alec lets that sink in. It just seems strange to be the same age right now as this version of Kiera's son. 

Sam stands up when he sees Alec approaching, no doubt realizing he was the voice on the other end. They shake hands when they meet and when Alec introduces himself, Sam's eyes widen and his mouth opens and closes silently.

Oh yeah, Alec sometimes forgets what a colossal dick he turns into by 2077 in Sam and Kiera's original timeline.

"Yes, that Alec Sadler. Calm down," he chuckles. "I'm working on not becoming that guy Kiera has hinted at."

"So that's how you're communicating with my CMR. This is where it all began."

"Bingo."

"Cool, okay..." he pauses. "By the way, I majorly screwed over future-you in order to get here."

To Be Continued


End file.
